Lead Me Through The Darkness
by Zsadistwhore
Summary: What happens when violent!Ethan and possessive!Brian meet?
1. Chapter 1

"Asshole. What have you done to Sunshine?" Debbie's voice came through the phone before Brian was able to say hello. "He's not acting his normal sunshine self and if you had anything do to with that, I'll-. He's happy with Ethan. Really happy. And if you've done anything to screw that up. You just couldn't leave him alone, just couldn't let him be happy. And now he's sat here looking like someone killed his puppy."

"Debbie. DEBBIE!" Brian yelled into the phone, finally stopping the tirade in his ear. "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen Justin in a week."

This momentarily stunned Debbie, before she started again. "You must have done something. Why else would Sunshine be sat here with a "Brian Kinney-"

"Brian? You're talking to Brian?" Justin's childlike voice interrupted.

"Of course I am. I couldn't let him get away with whatever it is he's done."

"Brian? No, Brian did nothing. Et-no not Brian. Never Brian. Brian looks after me. Not like Eth-. I need Brian. Why isn't he here? Just like the hospital." Justin continued his mumbling whilst Debbie turned her attention back to the phone and Brian.

"Brian? You need to get here now. Something's wrong with Sunshine."

"Yeah, you mentioned that. So why exactly, if I'm the problem, do I need to be where he is?"

"Listen here you asshole-"

A loud scream obscured whatever Debbie was about to say. A scream Brian instantly recognised as Justin's.

"That's why, you asshole" but Brian had already hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Justin. Justin, stop."_

_"That feels so good Ethan. You feel so good." He continued pounding into Ethan's ass, oblivious to what Ethan was saying._

_"JUSTIN. STOP."_

_This finally penetrated his lust filled brain, causing him to stop, confusion written across his face._

_"What's the matter? Do you not like it? God, did I hurt you?" Confusion turned to concern and worry when Ethan didn't reply. _

_"What is it? What's wrong?"_

_"This. This is what's wrong."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"You wouldn't, not after Brian."_

_"What's that meant to mean?"_

_"Nothing. I'm tired. Good night."_

_"Ethan? What are you talking about?"_

Brian burst into the diner, almost knocking over a couple leaving in his haste.

"Where is he?" he demanded at Debbie.

"Brian-" Debbie began, before being interrupted.

"Where's Justin?" Brian practically shouted.

Knowing there was no use trying to talk him down, she silently pointed to the furthest booth. Justin was, cowering in the corner, a beefed up gym dick towering over him. Brian strode over to them, just in time to hear the proposition, if you could even call it that.

"Don't you want a real man, now that Kinney's thrown you out like yesterday's trash? Don't you want a real man to show you how it's done? Kinney could never satisfy you like I could. I bet you like it-"

_"hard and rough, don't you? Just like Brian does it."_

_"Ethan stop, you're hurting me."_

_"I bet you didn't say that to Brian. I bet you just begged for more, like the dirty slut you are."_

Justin wasn't aware of the yelling going on around him, or Brian punching the guy who'd been hitting on him. He was only aware of Brian quietly saying his name and his hand coming out to stroke his arm. This spurred him into action, throwing himself into Brian's arms, Brian only just managing to steady himself and not fall onto his ass. The soft murmurs of comfort and reassurance were too much and Justin found himself sobbing into Brian's shoulders, knowing his was safe in the arms of the man he loved and that nothing could hurt him, as long as he stayed there.


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately he couldn't stay in the safety of Brian's arms forever, shielded from real life. Reality crashed down with the sound of Debbie's voice demanding to know what was going on and apparently still thinking Brian was in some way at fault. As much as he loves Debbie, Justin can't cope with her _exuberance _right now and is seriously pissed off at her for blaming Brian.

Shifting in Brian's arms, Justin moved so he was able to see Brian's face.

"Brian? Take me home, please?"

Brian looked down at Justin's words and, nodding briefly, picked Justin up and carried him out of the diner. If he noticed Justin's wince as he tightened his hold around his stomach, he didn't mention it.

Justin was silent on the journey back to the Loft, huddled in his seat. Brian remained silent also, tightly gripping the hand that had found its way onto his lap.

Once they arrived at the Loft and Brian had turned off the Jeep, he had to prise his hand away from the death grip Justin had it in. He'd barely managed to open the passenger door before Justin launched himself back into his arms. Half supporting, half carrying, Brian got them into the Loft, the sound of the door closing apparently reassuring to Justin, as he relaxed his hold on Brian's jacket.

Now that they were aware from the hustle and bustle of the diner, Brian was able to fully take Justin in, and he did not like what he saw. Brilliant blond hair dulled and matted, clothes ripped and stain, was that _blood_? and shoes that could barely be counted as such, they were so threadbare.

He was about to question Justin about his appearance, when he noticed the hospital bracelet on one skinny wrist (skinnier then he remembered, skinnier than it should have been.)

Unable to vocalise any of the thoughts running through his head, he simply pulled Justin back into his arms, this time not missing the sound of protest Justin made when his arms came into contact with his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is he?" Ethan demanded, storming into the diner. "He's not at home, so he must be here. Where is he?" Spotting the red haired waitress Justin _adored_, Ethan stomped over, invading her personal space. "I said, where is it?"

"Where's who?" Debbie thinking he couldn't possibly be looking for Sunshine.

"Jesus. Who do you think? That little bitch, Justin. He was supposed to come straight home after he got released, but that was hours ago and he still hasn't shown up. So where is he?"

Debbie didn't want Ethan anywhere near Sunshine, at least not until he calmed now. Hesitating, she replied, "I haven't seen him all day I'm afraid."

"I don't believe you. He's got nowhere else to go. He wouldn't go to his mom's, wouldn't want her to know how far he's fallen. And he hasn't got any friends to go to. So he must have come here. So, where is he? Hiding in the bathrooms like the coward he is?"

"Like I said, I haven't seen him all day. I think you better leave now." Debbie was starting to get pissed off. How dare he talk about Sunshine like that?

"You're lying. Did he ask you to protect him? He knows better than that. Knows the longer it takes me to find him, the worse his punishment will be. Unless, he thinks he's safe from me, that I won't be able to get him. Shit, he's with that bastard Kinney, isn't he?"

Debbie didn't, couldn't, answer, her brain refusing to take in what was being said. She stood there in stumped silence, staring at Ethan. Ethan didn't seem to require an answer anyway, just continuing his tirade.

"Hasn't he learnt anything? Kinney doesn't care about him. Nobody does. Why would anyone care about a worthless piece of shit like him? All that's going to happen is he's going to get thrown out like the trash he is. And then he'll come crawling back. Worm. Doesn't he know it'll be easier for him if he comes back now? Hasn't he learnt _anything?_"

**A/N: **This is the result of a sudden surge of inspiration. I was going to wait a while before posting, so enjoy the "bonus" chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Brian was trying to think of how to ask Justin what had happened when the phone rang. Thinking whoever it was couldn't be as important as Justin, he let it the machine answer. Debbie's brass voice coming from the speaker had Brian snap his head around to look over at the counter.

"Brian? Are you there? Pick up. Brian? Ethan came to the diner after you left, looking for Sunshine. He-he was acting all weird, saying _things_ about Sunshine I didn't understand. I think he's coming to the Loft to look for him-"

Brian extracted himself from Justin and went to pick up the phone, sitting down at the counter. Justin followed, climbing onto Brian's lap and snuggling against the warm chest pressed to his side. Brian merely put his arm around Justin, all his attention focused on the phone and Debbie.

Brian had barely finished his conversation, when a loud banging came from the door. Brian pushed Justin off his lap, intending to answer and demand to know what Ethan had done to his Sunshine. But Justin stepped in front of him, hands on his chest in an attempt to get him to stop.

"Brian, no, don't answer. I can't-I don't-he'll-no-hurt-" Justin's entire body was in panic and the more bangs that emitted from the door, the worse it became. Knowing Ethan wasn't going to stop until he answered, Brian led Justin to bedroom. Lying him gently down on the bed covering him with the duvet and whispering soft promises into his ear, Brian walked back across the Loft to the door.

Sliding it open just enough to see who was on the other side, Brian blocked the view into the Loft with his body.

"Yes?" Brian coolly sneered at Ethan, refusing to let the rage he was feeling seep into his voice.

"Where is he?" Ethan snapped back, anger flashing in his eyes.

"And, pray tell, why would I tell you that?" Brian's levelled response seemed to enrage Ethan even more.

"Because he's mine, that's why. And I am entitled to know where my property is." Ethan almost yelled back, spittle flying from his mouth.

"_Your property? _Justin's no-one's property, least of all a weasel like you."

"We both know that's not true. After all, he belonged to you."

"Justin _never _belonged to me." Brian tried to interject, but Ethan carried on regardless.

"But you didn't train him very well. He started out all sweet and romantic and compliant, but then his, let's say, _real _side came out, but then he tried to fuck me. ME! The slave tried to fuck the Master. So I obviously had to show him who's in charge. "

**Reviews, or angry rants, are much appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

I wrote this on my tablet, which was a mistake. It randomly closed on me a bunch of times, so I lost everything I'd written (despite having saved it) and it kept deleting what I'd written. But I persevered enough to upload this. It hasn't been checked, as it was late when I wrote it and I'd had enough of my tablet, but hopefully there aren't any major mistakes.

University took over my life the last month, which is why I didn't upload. But I'm at home for Christmas, so hopefully I should be able to post more often. We're getting to the end now, so there shouldn't be too many chapters left. (I know exactly how it ends, I've just got to figure out how to get my thoughts into proper words and sentences.)

_"I thought you were the perfect trained slave. But you're not, are you? _He_ obviously didn't punished you enough to make you realise your proper place. But we're not going to have that problem, are we slave?"_

_Fear tightened my throat, leaving me unable to speak._

_"I asked you a question, slave" Ethan growled, spitting slave out like it left a bad taste in his mouth and tightening his grip on my hair._

_"No, Master." I managed to whisper, hoping it would be enough. But Ethan wanted to play and wasn't satisfied with my answer. _

_"No, Master, what?" Ethan demanded. _

_The words stuck in my throat. I tried to force the words out, knowing what my punishment would be if I didn't. But I didn't answer fast enough. Ethan flung my already broken body across the room. I hit the wall with a sickening thud, before skidding down it and slumping to a heap at the bottom. _

_I tried to make my muscles work, to make them stand up, but they wouldn't co-operate. So I curled up in a ball, in an attempt to bblock myself from the blows that were sure to follow. _

_But they never came. I lifted my head enough to see Ethan just standing there, staring at me, a look of disgust on his face. He kicked me once in the stomach before turning around and leaving the apartment. He muttered something about how pathetic I am and what my punishment will be once he gets back. I was too relieved to see him leaving to pay attention to what exactly he was saying. _

_I managed to gather enough strength to drag myself to the phone and call 911. I must have passed out after that, as the next thing I remember is waking up in hospital and being determined to leave before Ethan got there. My injuries were too severe though and I had to spend a week there. Luckily there wasn't much Ethan could do to me in the hospital. Luckier still Ethan couldn't be there when I was discharged. He thought I was a good slave and I would return to the apartment. I went to find Brian instead. I just hoped it wasn't too late for him to take me back. _

I was too afraid too tell them what really happened, too afraid of what Ethan might do to me, so I told the hospital I was mugged. They called the police, who came and took a statement. But I had had enough of being scared. I knew, in Brian's bed in his Loft, that was safe. That Ethan couldn't hurt me. Reaching over to the bedside table, I picked up Brian's cell and called the police.

A/N:

Hopefully people are still reading this and this answers some of the questions you might have had.

Thoughts of reviews are what made me continue with it's gone 1am and my tablet had just deleted what I'd written for the nth time, so please review?


End file.
